Rosaline Pyra/Abilities
Abilities & Powers In the field of aura, Rosaline seems to be fairly talented. Her abilities were such that she was allowed to join the PAL Elite (albeit she was let in reluctantly), though she considers herself the weakest member among the five of them. However, her abilities are revealed to be because of the fact that she had obtained half the Phoenix power, hence giving her the potential to wield truly vast power and strength. Rosaline is mainly an offensive fighter, contrasting with the mainly defensive and supportive abilities of the other female member Amethyst (However, since Amethyst has Shiki's powers alongside hers, she can also go offense). According to the Elites, however, Rosaline was still inexperienced in using her abilities and powers. She has some degree of skill in weapon combat, though as Amethyst defeated her very easily, it can be assumed she lacks weapon training (due to the fact that she blew off her training), nor shown any interest in developing her potential. Physical enhancements Rosaline has enhanced physical abilities like all Elites do. She has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Psychic abilities Telekinesis- She is able to move objects with her mind. Unlike Amethyst who is much stronger, she requires her hands to channel it. She can defend herself from projectiles and attack by releasing blasts of telekinetic energy capable of destroying anything in their path. However, it was revealed that she was actually able to list up to a certain weight without her hands thanks to Pakura training her in the past before her memories were erased. Teleportation- She can teleport to anywhere she has been before, and can either take people with her, or teleport her target alone as well. However, it is limited to a few people. Prophecy Making- Rosaline can make prophecies, either verbal or written. However, she is not aware of what she is saying or writing, as she writes them or says them unconsciously. Her prophecies were never wrong, which is why the other Elites always listens or reads her prophecies carefully. The downside is, it only appears once in a blue moon. Unnamed Ability- Rosaline is able to see a brief glimpse of what a future the target would have whether by touching the target themselves, or touching an item belonging to the target. It is seen as an opposite to Pakura's ability to see the past of an object or person when touching them. Dream Manipulation- Rosaline can manipulate dreams into anything she wants and can enter her targets’ dreams. However, her Dream Manipulation doesn't work on those with Indomitable Will or Psychic Shields. She cannot trap one in the dream, but she can prolong her targets’ dream time, and set to when the target would wake up from the dream. Feather Illusion- It is a powerful illusions that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers. Whomever sees them as they fall, piling up and covering the whole target area, will fall into a state of tranquil slumber. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. However, as this is a psychic ability, people with Psychic Shields or Indomitable Will can resist it. Psychic Fire- Rosaline can manipulate flames made out of pure psychic energy. She can create and manipulate psychic flames, allowing them to burn away thoughts and minds and manifest psionic energy and constructs to cause damage to the mind that fire would to the body. However, as this is a psychic power, it does not work on those with Psychic Shields or Indomitable Will (such as Amethyst or Ash). Aura abilities Pyrokinesis- Rosaline can control and produce fire out of her own will. She can also manipulate her fire element into various attacks, from shooting flames, creating infernos to using flames to conceal herself. She can also control what her fire burns, and is able to cancel her fire techniques in an instant. She can create a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with her aura, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult (unless the target decides to meet the attacks head on). Weapons can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Due to her ability to manipulate fire, she is also able to manipulate molten fire such as lava, but she is not able to produce it unlike Ash. She can also utilize fire with her physical combat, granting her impressive selection of offensive abilities while leaving her somewhat weak on the defensive side. Despite her great control of her fire abilities, she is unable to overcome Jude's Water Manipulation or Amethyst's Ice Manipulation. Heat/Burn Immunity- Due to her fire abilities, Rosaline is immune to the heat, be it hot weather or convection heat. She is also immune to burns, as she can absorb the power from the flames and become stronger. Incinerating Orbs- Rosaline can create several flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around her and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it evaporates all the water inside their body, killing them instantly and leaving them in a mummified state. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the opponent's body. She can also combined the orbs into one massive one, which would explode with enough force and power to incinerate a large area around it. Anything in its way would be incinerated to ash. Weapons Sword- Rosaline prefers to wield a double-edged sword. Her sword is a simple arming sword with a red handle and a golden cross-guard. She can infuse her Fire abilities with it to make it more lethal in a fight. However, she was not very skillful with it, as she wasn't able to defeat an unarmed Phillip during combat.